Silk and Porcelain
by Three-Steps-Ahead
Summary: When he laid eyes on her, he knew she was worthy of a God. He tamed her stubborn nature in the Temple of Zeus. Damn the Gods...He wanted her and he would have her, regardless of a punishment. PerseusxOC


**Soooo...I wrote this in just a couple hours after watching the movie... Idk why i felt the need to write a sex-fic, but it was fun! i imagine Perseus being a bit aggressive and demanding, since he's rather tempermental... They didn't focus a whole lot on his love life in the movie...**

**So! I hope you enjoy this and please read and review!**

**T-S-A**

* * *

Silk and Porcelain

"_But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already."_

_-__Waiter Rant__, __Waiter Rant Weblog, 11-29-05_

She reminded him of a statue, perfectly molded by the Gods. She had Artemis's strong thighs, Aphrodite's gorgeous face, Athena's witty tongue, Demeter's golden hair, Hestia's warm smile, Persephone's girlish laughter, and Hera's enchanting womanhood. But he was certain there was no goddess with her skin. It was porcelain, delicate under his rough hands that caressed her shoulder blades and worked their way down her spine.

There were harsh punishments for those that compared mortals to the Gods…but he was willing to take the punishment for enjoying the pleasures of a _woman_…

He leaned over her, his breath tickling the back of her neck until she shivered and softly whispered his name. He loved how his name slipped off her tongue while she clawed at the silk sheets covering half of her nude body. His mouth trailed over her lower back, trying to feel every inch of her porcelain skin while he had the chance to savor her services. But what he really wanted was to bind her down and tame her before she tried to leave him…

He wondered what the Gods would do to him for desecrating the Temple of Zeus…being a son of the King of Olympus wasn't enough to excuse his heinous behavior. But this temple maiden was his thirst for desire. He wanted to consume her as Hades did Persephone…He wanted to kiss her wild lips and make her his everlasting slave of love, feasting on her womanly passions until she begged him for mercy.

But there was no mercy for what he was about to do. He wanted her virginity, her innocence, her girlish laughter until Zeus struck him where he lay. He wanted her nails digging into his sweaty skin while he moved in her like Poseidon's raging ocean that drowned the foolish sailors who ventured out in the storm. The winds were picking up outside, Zeus's final warning that his sin would be unforgivable.

"Kiss me…" he whispered in her ear.

She rolled onto her back so she could gaze up into his icy blue eyes. She bashfully crossed her arms over her succulent breasts while he hungrily stared at her. A whimper left her lips as he pulled the silk sheets down to her knees, but a crack of lightning startled him. She wrapped herself in the thin cloth, inching away from him. Her eyes met his in a sudden exchange of glances and she felt her skin turn cold.

"You may be a Son of Zeus, but my soul is not your temple…" she spat.

"You're right…" he seized her wrists and pinned her under him, "…You're _body_ is my temple…"

She lashed out, catching him across the face with her hand that she managed to wiggle free. Her heart was thundering as he smirked at her violent reaction. He leisurely stood and straightened out his tunic, ignoring his once interest in her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find another woman…one who will desire _me_ as I desire _her_…" he answered.

She stood up, clutching the silk sheet against her nude body while she stepped closer to him. She slipped her hands around his midsection, but as she went to release the knot holding his tunic across his body, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the temple wall. A small yelp escaped her while his fingertips dug into her milky thighs as the silk dropped from her nude figure.

He lifted her off her feet, his muscles straining at his fought against him until he dug himself between her legs. He pressed her into the wall while rocking his hips into hers. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force as he waited to hear her scream his name. _'Beg for mercy…'_ His hand came to her breast, aggressively pulling at her nub of skin that was pert from the chilling breeze.

"N-No…" She squinted her eyes shut while he bit down on her shoulder, "Hnnn…"

"Succumb to me…" he said.

"N-N-Never!"

She gasped as he threw her down onto the tile floor, her breasts giving a healthy bounce while she recoiled from the impact. Before she could scramble away from him, he pounced on her and locked her wrists above her head.

"You certainly are a stubborn one…" he chuckled.

"Zeus will smite you!" she retorted.

"Damn the Gods…"

She buckled under him as his erection dug between her thighs. She pursed her lips together to restrain herself from letting her voice release his name in an ungodly shriek.

"Scream for me, Acacia…"

"St-Stop…"

Perseus released her for a moment, but she was defenseless underneath him. He dodged her powerless punches while picking up a long rope from beside him. He seized her wrists and quickly bound them together. His eyes danced hungrily over her chilled body while she writhed underneath him.

"Are you done struggling?" he teased.

"I pray that Zeus slay you!" she shouted.

"Zeus is my father…He wouldn't harm me…"

Perseus couldn't believe he was saying that. For so long he had denied being the bastard son of a God…but he wanted her to quit squirming long enough for him to penetrate her maidenhood…He wanted her to realize that there was no punishment for him…and no escape for her...

He tied the end of the rope around one of the pillars while watching her fight against her binding. He undid his belt, his sword clattering to the marble floors. A smirk stretched across his lips as her eyes widened in horror and she tried to slip her wrists out of the rope holding her hands together. Kneeling beside her, he discarded his tunic to reveal a well sculpted body worthy of the Gods.

She tried to look away, hoping he didn't see the blush that had risen in her cheeks. She couldn't believe how aroused he was, and it was unnerving to think that she was the cause of it. Closing her eyes, she felt his warm skin meet her cold skin while his hands roved over her goose-bumped body. His fingers dragged up her thighs, over her hips, through the valley between her breasts, and then to her flushed face where he tightly gripped her chin.

"Are you done being insolent?" Perseus sneered.

Acacia gave one last tug against the rope, but she finally gave up while panting to regain her lost breath, "You can't take no for an answer, can you?"

"I'm a demi-god…I'm used to getting what I want…"

"Then release me and I'll give you what you want."

"Actually…it's best that you're restrained."

Acacia shut her eyes while he trailed kissed between her breasts and down her stomach. As he greedily licked her folds, she began fighting against the binding again.

"Mnnn…Yes…Oh, Perseus…"

She opened her eyes, glancing down at him as his tongue darted in and out of her. Her chest heaved while her lungs tightened inside of her, near collapsing as he continued to suckle on her decadent flavor.

"Ahh…" She threw her head back, praying she could draw in a better breath, "…P-Perseus…St-St-op-p!"

"So…you want more…?" he snickered.

Her abdomen tightened while he inched two of his fingers into her wet sheath. She bit her lip, ignoring when it began to bleed, as his pulsing rhythm forced her walls to close in around him. When she felt her hips begin rocking against his torturous teasing, she gasped at a third finger entering her. She couldn't help wondering how thick he was and how tight he would feel inside of her.

"Do you want it now?" he cooed.

"You're hurting me…" she muttered.

But that didn't faze him. He continued prodding inside of her until a pleasured moan vibrated from her throat and she came much to his enjoyment. He withdrew from her slowly, bringing his hand to his lips and licking her fluids off of his fingers. Lowering his mouth to her maidenhood, he lapped up the mess that had spilled down her thighs.

"Mmm…P-Perseus…"

"What will it take to make you scream?"

Acacia thrashed about when he tried to enter her, only allowing the tip of his hardness to touch her. She ignored the chaffing of the rope against her skin that was making her wrists a deep red. When she noticed him lean away from her, her gaze softened and her chest stopped heaving.

Perseus crawled over her, untying the rope around her wrists. He titled her chin up and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips while tugging her close against his chest. When she opened her mouth to his, he slipped his tongue in, which made her moan. She tore her lips from his, a trail of saliva hanging between their tongues. Her back fell against the cold marble floors while he spread her legs apart.

He didn't hesitate, didn't bother working up to the rhythm, he just delved inside of her as hard and quickly as he could. He loved the way she arched into him and bucked her hips against his to keep up with how harshly his erection pulsed inside of her. She couldn't believe how thick he felt, how his throbbing erection fit so tightly in her wet sheath. Her nails fought to hold onto his sweaty skin, but they kept slipping from their grip on his sculpted muscles.

"H-Harder…Oh, Perseus…" She was silenced briefly by a bruising kiss, "Hnnn…!"

"You want it harder?" he panted.

His thrusting deepened him inside of her and he quickened his pace to match the roaring ocean waves that pounded mercilessly against the shore. He could feel his abdomen tighten, but he wasn't about to slow down.

"Harder, Perseus!"

He wasn't sure he could drive any faster into her, but he still hadn't heard her scream his name in ecstasy. He felt like he was losing complete control over his body, numbness escalating until that ungodly sound erupted from her pursed lips.

"Perseus!"

He came with her, driving slowly in and out of her to prolong her climax. He felt her walls collapse around his thick erection as he reached even further inside of her like the waves dragging ships under their merciless depths. When he pulled himself out of her, he tumbled to her side while staring at the pearly ceiling of the temple. Lightning mercilessly cackled outside, but he was pleased with his act. He sat up and stared down at her perspiring face, brushing her blonde hair from her green eyes.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble…" she groaned.

"It was worth it…" he replied.

"Damn the Gods…"

He smirked, tugging her overtop him and kissing her sweetly. He grabbed that silk sheet and pulled it over them while she adjusted herself so that her head was resting against his chest. His eyes watched the raging storm outside as the sweet sound of pouring rain echoed through the temple.

"If you leave me, Perseus…I think I'll kill you…" Acacia said.

He grinned, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not…because I'm sensing Zeus is going to punish _me_ for this…"

Perseus kissed her forehead while silently praying that his father would spare her any punishment for the act he had partially forced her into. He hadn't believed in praying to the Gods, since they laughed at mortals for it most the time…But he was sure that after his deeds to stop Hades from overthrowing Zeus, he was owed something. And all he wanted was to be forgiven for committing such a heinous sin in the temple of his father.

"I don't think he will…" Perseus muttered.

"I hope for your sake that you're right," Acacia responded.


End file.
